A tale of two worlds
by Themidnightvampress
Summary: When Ryou left school for the weekend he never knew that one idea from Malik coould change his life and Malik and his younger sister's life for ever.
1. Chapter 1

A tale of two worlds

Prologue

Ryou and Malik were walking home from school when Malik got an idea. His idea was to sleep over at his house and play with the millennium items. And so this is were the journey begins.


	2. A not so perfect day

As Ryou walked out of his school his friend Malik glomped him

"RYOU! I have the best idea ever!" he yelled

"What is it?" Ryou asked as Malik off of him

"Come over to my house tonight and we can have a sleep over!" Malik said happily

"Ok fine." Ryou said as he andd Malik walked to Malik's house.

*At Malik's*

"Ummm...Malik did you invite me here just so I can help you watch Neteru?" Ryou asked. Malik looked at Ryou hurt

"What? Why would I do that?" he asked Ryou

"Because you did." said a young girl with waist long sandy blonde hair and tan skin. And she went back to watching a show on T.V

"Het Net can I ask you a question?" asked Ryou

"You already did Ry..but go ahead." Neteru said

"Um is Marami with you?" he asked

"No..she left with yours and my brothers. So the only one is Yami." she said with hatered

"Well how about we play a game to lighten the mood!" Malik said

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Okay so how about we play target practise!" he said

"Okay..I'll get everything ready." Neteru said as she set up the targets. When she was done she counted down

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...GO!" she yelled and Malik and Ryou hit each target with their millenium item. But when they crossed paths a bright light came and knocked them out.

Neteru was the first to wake up, followed by Malik and then Ryou

"Ummm were are we?" Malik asked while he looked every witch way

"In a desert." Neteru matter of factly

"But where?" Ryou asked

"How about we search and try to see if we can find out." Malik said as he stood up

"Yeah..umm Net did you cjange us in our sleep?" Ryou asked as he blushed

"No why?" she asked as she looked down. Her and Ryou were wearing a white tunic dresses and walik he was wereing a tan male tunic with a white upper part

"I think I know where we are." Neteru said while looking down

"Yeah." Ryou sqeaked

"Defiitly." Malik said

"Well we might as well get our asses out of here and find a town or something." Neteru said as she started walking away. Ryou and Malik followed bhind her. About 20 minutes later the found a abanded town.

"Where are we?" asked Ryou

"Well I really don't know...maybe Malik knows?"

"No I don't know either." Malik said. Ryou not watching where he was going walked strait into a building and fell down

"RY!" Malik and Neteru yelled and they ran over to the fallen boy

"Are you ok?" Neteru said as she helped him up.

"Yeah..I'm fine." he said as he stood.

"Ok." Malik said "How about we find a place to sleep? It's getting dark." he said

"Yeah..that sounds good." Neteru said. A few minutes later they found a building that did not have too many gaping holes. Than they all went to sleep. Ryou was restless so he got up and started walking out

"Where are you going?" he heared Malik say

"I cannt sleep..So I'm going for a walk." he said as he walked out. He was walking through the town when he heared some one snickering behind him. So he turned around really fast. He saw a man with silverish gray hair. The man also had a bag on his sholder

"You should probaly get the hell outta here kid." he said as he walked around Ryou

"Umm..ok?" Ryou said. Than he decided that he should go back to his friends so he walked towards the building they were staying at. He than heared some people runnig and he turned around and he saw a bunch of old palace knights *AN- They're in ancient egypt..so you should know what I mean by old palace knights-;p*

"Halt! Who are you?" one said with his spear pointed right at his throat

"R-Ryou sir." he sqeaked

"Why are you here?" the same guard asked

"Me and my friends just got here and we were lost so we walked around and we found this place so we are staying in an abanded building." Ryou said as he looked down

"So you are no working with the thief king?" he asked

"Who?" Ryou asked

"No one."

"RYOU!" yelled a female voice from behinde Ryou and he turned araound and saw both Neteru and Malik running towards him. When they got to him Malik hunched over on his knees huffing for air

"There gone!" Neteru said

"Whats gone?" Ryou asked

"My earrings!" Neteru said

"The gold ones?" he asked

"Yeas." she said

"And my necklace." Malik said

"You three!" yelled the guard who was just talking to Ryou "Who are you thre?" he asked. Neteru looked at him

"My name is Neteru and this is my brother Namu. We are servants to our prince Ryou." She said as she bowed

"Prince?" one of the other guards asked

"Yes...did you honestly think that he would be a pesant..I mean look at him..He would have been raped a long time ago if he was." Namu said when he finally caught his breath

"Forgive me. We had no idea that you were a prince." said the first knight "Please come with us and we will take you to the palace." he said as he lead all of the three kids to the horse's. When they got there the head knight picked Ryou up and placed him on the horse. Ryou of coruse sqeaked.

"Are you two ok with walking?" one of the other knights asked Neteru and Namu

"Yes we are." said Neteru while Namu sheaked hi head yes. And they started off towards the palace.

*On top of a building in the village*

"So that little boy is a prince..then what were they doing in Kul Elna? Dose not matter..I'll kidnap him and hold him for ranome!" said a boy with sandy blonde hair that spiked out every witch way

"What are you going on about Melvin?" asked a boad voice from behind him

"You know that small, frail kid you told to get the hell outta here?" he asked

"Yeah and?" said the second male

"Well Akefia..he was a prince!" he yelled

"Wait...THAT WAS A BOY!" the man know know as Akefia ( I bet you guys already knew that) said

"Yes..any way he's a prince and we should so kidnap him and make him regret commeing to egypt." he said with an evil laugh.

Ok..so that's all. Umm tell me if you liked it and what not. Oh yeah Neteru is my own character. Next chap Seth and Atem will be in it..and the phararoh gets some surprise visitors! Till next time!..Oh yeah for every good review I get I'll post quicker! ;p *Hit Bakura upside the head

Bakura-The hell! What did I do?!

Me-I don't know.

Ryou-Oh you poor baby! Want me to kiss it better?

Bakura-Yes.

Me-Remember R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

When they finally got to the palace the first guard took Ryou off of the horse and once again getting him to sqeak.

"Are you two alright?" he asked Neteru and Namu

"Yes we are fine." Neteru said. After that the head guard took all three of them to see the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh Atem." he said and the big door that he was looking at opened. The guard walked in fallowed by Namu, then Ryou and the Neteru.

"Pharaoh Atem..We have found a young prince and some of his servants." He said to the boy on the thrown..who looked alot like Yugi

"Oh really and who are exactly are you?" he asked

"My name is Neteru m'lord. And this is my brother Namu and our charge prince Ryou." she said as she bowed down.

"My name is Atem and this is the high preist Seth." he said and the man beside him bowed his head

"And might I ask where you are from young Prince?" asked Seth

"Um..J-Japan." Ryou said just barely under a whisper. Both Seth and Atem just looked at eachother with strange expressions

"Can you speak up?" Seth asked. Ryou squeaked again and looked down. Neteru seeing this just sighed

"I am very sorry m'lords...but my prince is very shy and wont talk to people unless he knows them..and even then it is undeer a whisper..I am very sorry indeed. But we are from a country by the name of Japan." she said and Namu Shook his head viguorsly

"That we are m'lords!" he said happily.

***OUTSIDE THE PALACE***

Just outside the thrown room's window stood two shadowed figures. One with unruly hair and the other with just slightly messy hair

"So...now that we know where he is from what do we do?" the one with unruly hair asked

"Simple...Jump in, Fight and kidnap the boy." said the one with messy hair. The two figures both nodded at eachother and kicked through the window.

****THROWN ROOM****

The window had just been kicked through and in jumped two figures

"Why hello Pharaoh." said one of them

"Thief king!" Yelled the pharaoh. The man known as the thief king just waved his hand

"Melvin take care of the knight and so on..I'll take care of the prince." and with that the thief king ran towards Ryou

"RY! Run!' yelled Namu and Ryou run off

"Aww running away so soon little kitten!" yelled the thief as he followed the little prince

***WITH RYOU IN THE CASTLE**** Ryou's P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could go. And now I was hiding in the duengen (AN..OK I know not original just keep reading.) from the man who was chaseing me. 'Oh why god! Why do I have to deal with the insane ones!?' I thought. Than I heared footsteps and I tried to shrink into the shadows of the cell I was in.

"Oh Kitten where are you?" said the phsyco. I gulped but he just kept walking even when he passed the cell I was in. When I knew he was in the back part of the duengen I got up and ran towards the door. Unlucky for me he ws standing right behind the door. So when I ran out he grabbed my waist

"Well looky at what I have cought!" The man purred. I started to stuggle

"No! Let me go!" I screamed

"No can do little kitty cat." he said as he walked back to the thrown room. When we got there I noticed that everyone was knocked out...well insept for the blonde man working with this freak.

"Hey you got him." he said

"Yep!" my captor said

"Please! Just let me go...please!" I whimpered The two thief's looked at me

"Sorry but once again little prince that is a no can do." said the gray haired bastard. His blonde friend just snickered

"Don't worry little kitty! We'll take good care of you!" said the sandy haired one. I already knew this was not gonna end very well.

Midnightvampress- So tomorrow is Halloween! My fav holiday!

Everycastplayerinmystories-HAPPY BIRTHDAY! TO THE AUTHORESS!

Rye- After all this is her second acount on ff and this is the day she remade it.

Midnightvampress-Yay!So what do I get for my Birthday?

Bakura-Umm how about you post the next damn chapter up soon so my past self can have fun with Ryou.

Rena- PG-13 my friend.

Ryou-Yeah! And I want to finish my video game!

Akefia-What is it..MyCandyLove?

Ryou-*Blushes* No!

Marik-*Looks over Ryou's shoulder* Yes it is.

Everyone-R&R!


	4. mystery

When Neteru and Namu woke up they were in a medic ward and looked around

"Where are we?" Neteru asked noone inputeicular

"In the medic ward." said a femilear voice. Neteru and Namu looked at the man and relized that it was Seth

"After you guys came the thief king and his lacky came in and attacked us to get to your prince. We still have not found him but we will search until we find him." he said as he stood up "But in the mean time you two need some rest. And girl what you did back there..was very strange. Do you mind teaching that to our magics?" he asked

"I shall M'lord." Neteru said as she and her brother laid back down.

***WITH RYOU***

After the thief king put Ryou on the horse he fell asleep. And when he woke up he saw that he was in a room..that was litered in gold and silver, Ruby's and Emeralds and so much more gems. He also found out that he was not tied up and he could walk. So he got up and walked to the door. Wich was surprisingly unlocked. So he opened it and started walking around to see if he can find someone to help him. He was looking everywhere for someone but he could not find anyone. That is until he heared an unsettleing laugh. He turned around quickly and saw nothing then he turned around again and froze. Standing there infront of him was a man. Luckly for him the man had his back turned.

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" he asked and he turned towards Ryou and Ryou relized that this was the man who had kidnaped him. A sudden jolt of anger and hatered came to him all at once and he stormed to the man and slaped him right across the face

"Now you lisen to me, I want you to take me back to the palace and if you don't I WILL make your life with me a living hell!" Ryou said angerly. The man who he had just slaped looked oddly surprised and slowly turned to look at him. Than Ryou saw a striked resembalnce from the man to Bakura the evil Yami who had been imprisoned in that accursed millenium ring.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked as he just looked at him dumdfoundly

"Holy hell...you..slaped..me? You who look like a fucking weakling slaped me?!" The man yelled as he grabbed Ryou's arms and pulled Ryou towards himself

"Do you want to know what I did to the last man who slaped me? Huh little fuck boy!" he yelled as he gave Ryou a violent shake

"Akefia please let the boy go." said a female voice and they both turned to see a young women with waist long sandy blonde hair and tanned skin. She also had triangle earrings, and two spiral bracelets (One for each arm) and a spiral necklace

"Sarah. Why would I let this little prize go?" he said as he pulled the boy closer to him so his arm rested on his shoulder "And since when did you tell me what to do?" he asked her

"Well since you wanted to live in my house." the girl now known as Sarah said as she walked away

"Sigh...looks like we might have to have fun later." the man said as he punched Ryou in the staomach hard enough to knock the boy out.

****PALACE****

As Seth went to tell the pharaoh that the girl and the boy have awoken and are doing fine. But he could not get that scean from the other night out of his head

-Flashback-

The battle radged on as the thief's companion was fighting hard. The preist and Pharaoh had no clue what the hell was going on. The boy named Namu had just taken out some of the man attacks while his sister walked ever so slowly around him and raised her hand

"Kami wa, moeru yōna shi ni kare o okuru" she said and a ball of bright red energey formed in her hand and blasted the man. He fell to his knees. Neteru colapsed and passed out. Seth, Namu and the Pharaoh soon fell after her when they felt the energey

-EndFlashback-

'I wonder qhat that power was.' Seth thought as he walked unknown to the crimson eyes watching him.

Yeah chapie is done!

Kami wa, moeru yōna shi ni kare o okuru- gods send him to a fiery death


End file.
